Wrenard Durant
Wrenard could generally be described at the type of guy you don't want to meet in a tavern. He's rude, ill-tempered, and generally fairly wasted. You could say the only things that truly bring joy to his life are drinking and fighting, and you wouldn't be entirely wrong. Background Family Wrenard was the second-born of the three Durant children. The family had been in the wine business for three generations, and was, as a result, fairly wealthy. Wrenard, however, had no interest in entering the family business. Rather, with the Second War raging around him, he aspired to join the Gilnean Army. However, by the time he came of age, the war was long over, and the Alliance was fracturing. His parents, along with his older brother, Wylliam, supported King Greymane in leaving the Alliance when the wall began, but Wrenard only saw his chance at glory fading. Wrenard finally did join the Gilnean Army, but not until the Wall was up, sealing him in. Permanently. Gilnean Army Shortly after The Wall went up, Wrenard caught his first horrifying taste of combat as The Scourge ravaged Lordaeron. Posted to the Wall, Wrenard's duty was to shoot down any undead raging at the gate...amidst the pleading screams of the people of Lordaeron and those Gilneans unfortunate enough to be left on the other side. Wrenard was present when Archmage Arugal released the Worgen to attempt to contain the Scourge and present still when the Worgen turned on them. One of the Worgen wounded him, but with help from a few of his fellow soldiers it was subdued and killed. The deep claw wounds disabled him for a number of months, preventing him from joining the Gilneas Brigade, but he would later go on to make a full recovery. Much of the rest of his career with the Gilnean Army was spent handling smaller threats with shot. Northgate Rebellion Wrenard's military career came to a screeching halt when Lord Darius Crowley rose up against King Greymane's decision to wall off Gilneas and abandon the Alliance. After hearing the pleas for help outside the wall, and finally seeing an avenue to pursue his dreams of glory, Wrenard joined the rebellion, much to the chagrin of his family. Months of fighting went by, with Wrenard seeing many a battle. However, the overwhelming majority of battles were losses, and eventually, the Rebellion was cornered and crushed by King Greymane's Army. Wrenard, along with many of the other rebels, was captured and thrown into Stoneward Prison. His sister was the only member of his family that visited him, and she visited frequently. She made the two years he spent there bearable. Cataclysm During the Worgen attack on Gilneas, Wrenard was cornered in his cell. The Worgen lunged at him, biting down into his left shoulder. A desperate fight ensued in which Wrenard was badly injured, the Worgen raking its claws across much of his torso and right eye, but he eventually won out over the Worgen. Battered and bleeding, he wandered out into the empty streets of the Military District, where he collapsed. The next thing he remembered, he was in The Blackwald, surrounded by Worgen. He nearly fled before being convinced to drink of the Fountains of Tal'doren to fully regain his Humanity. Afterward, he assisted in the retaking and subsequent evacuation of Gilneas to Darnassus, where he learned of his sister's death. To this day, he remains unaware that she has been raised as Forsaken, just as she remains aware that he is alive as a Worgen. Darnassus and The Gilneas Liberation Front After the evacuation of Gilneas, Wrenard's family held a funeral for both him and his sister, of course without bodies. Wrenard attended, embittered by the loss of his sister and this new curse upon him. Slowly, a depression settled on him, one that he sought to cure through alcohol. Two months passed, but nothing seemed to help until, one day, a recruiter for the Gilneas Liberation Front stopped by his tavern. His ears perked up hearing the words, and he joined up almost immediately. Whether it was a bad decision taken in a drunken stupor or the best decision of his life, he still hasn't decided. Time back in the action reinvigorated him, gave him purpose again. He was almost happy. Then, it all came crashing down with the kidnapping of Lorna Crowley and the truce with The Forsaken. As soon as news of the truce reached him, he stormed out of the GLF, angry at Crowley for backing down, and angry at himself for dedicating himself to another failed cause. Drifting Wrenard found himself drifting after he left the GLF, content, but not really happy with his life. Now, he drifts from tavern to tavern all over the Eastern Kingdoms, hoping to find a job somewhere in between. Category:Characters